Torn
by Heart's Fate
Summary: For John Cena, nothing is what it seems. The story is a lot better then the summary. Rated to be on the safe side cause of my weird mind. AU story.
1. Prologue

**Torn**

**By Kristi/Broken Gem**

**Summary:** For John Cena, nothing is what it seems

**Characters:** John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Torrie Wilson, Melina, Hunter, Batista, Chris Masters and a few others.

**Notes:** This story is completely AU. No wrestling. They're all living normal lives like all of us. I knowI have other stories to be working on, but when my muse strikes I can't help but write and then it's an automatic thing for me to post. So you can blame Felix(my John Cena muse), he's holding my Randy muse(Dimitri) hostage...or I think hesent Dimitri on a little vacation, not really sure which at the moment but whatever. Felix isn't all that happy about yesterdays results of John losing the WWE Championship. Can't say I'm happy about that either but maybe now there will be a Cena/Edge feud and Edge turned on Lita and she can team with Cena -Kristi crosses fingers in hope- Oh and as some of you know already, I'm technically grounded.I'm not really suppose to be on, but mymoms at work so what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? So the updates I had planned are slowly coming, such as Shadowed Hearts, Always the Unexpected, and Forsaken(hopefully, this last one I've sort of lost interest in any ideas are welcomed). Ok anyway enough of my little rant/note thing. Onto the story. It's better then the summary let's on.

**Other Notes: **Words in _Italic_ are thoughts. Words in **Bold** are phone conversations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the recognizible characters. Any OC's I might toss in are from me and me alone and are for story reasons. No OC pairings though. Pairings are set I'm just not going to share except for the one.

* * *

**_Prologue - The beginning of the end_**

Things just seemed to be getting more and more complicated for the young 25-year-old. He came home from a long day at work, dealing with the little monstrosities known as the high school students in his gym class. It could have been asking too much for him to come home and want some sort of sympathy from his high school sweetheart Lita. But now? Now this was just horrible. He was currently in an argument with said high school sweetheart.

"Li, now ain't the time for us to be havin' this discussion." John grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

The redhead sighed as she glared at the dark haired man's back. "For you no time is a good time to have this discussion."

"I have a headache." He mumbled as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water from inside.

"You and your damn excuses...dammit John we need to have this talk sooner or later."

Before the redhead could continue John interrupted her. The blue eyed man standing fully to look at her. "Look Mrs. Cena we'll have this convo later. Right now I ain't in a mood to listen to ya bitch 'bout kids."

"Bitch about kids? John we've been married for two years now. I think it's about time that we started to talk about having kids. I really want to have kids, John." The redhead stated, placing a hand on her hip as hazel eyes watched him return from the kitchen.

"And like I've told ya before we will have kids just now ain't the time."

"There never is going to be a right time with you will there?" She asked.

"Now don't go there. I want kids too. You know that. Just not right now. We got work and shit. We still have a lot to settle wit'."

Lita stomped her foot in frustration. "We are perfectly fine in the financial department. So I really see no reason why we can't at least try."

"Because I said so alright!" John snapped, slamming the bottled water in his hands onto the nearest coffee table.

The redhead jumped slightly in surprise, this was a side of him she had rarely seen if ever and for him to get worked up over something as simple as children. Lita coughed.

"John..."

"No listen, ya want kids so damn bad right now? Why don't you go and talk to Randy, I'm sure he'd be more then happ' to help ya there."

Lita's brows knotted together in confusion. "John...why would I want to talk to Randy about something like this? You're my husband not him. And I think it's about time you stepped up."

John's anger heightened, "Time I stepped up? Babe that's all I've been doin', but apparently it hasn't been good enough now has it."

Hazel eyes blinked, "What are you talking about John?"

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' 'bout. I heard you're little conversation with Randy." Lita looked slightly scared at the angry tone in his voice. "So when were ya gonna tell me?"

"Well I was going to tell you tonight but," Lita started only for John to interrupt her.

"But what? Afraid I'd take it wrong?" John asked harshly as he took a step towards her. "Woman, I heard what ya told him. 'I'm so happy. I can't believe I'm pregnant. You promise you won't tell anyone? This is between us."

Lita looked shocked, "John you-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Ya been havin' an affair wit' my best friend and then ya dear to ask me 'bout startin' on family. What do you take me for?"

John didn't wait for a reply as he hastily moved towards the down. He threw his black sweatshirt on and grabbed his keys. Lita hot on his trails.

"John where are you going?"

His head snapped back towards her. "Away from here. Away from you! I gotta blow off steam."

Without warning the front door was thrown open and the full-blooded Italian briskly made his way to his mustang. He ignored the yells from the redhead who was trying to catch up. He didn't notice her trip and fall before nearly making it and had he seen it Lita had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't have cared. Just as the mustang door was slammed closed and the engine turned on, the heavens opened. The rain beating down on the shaking form of the young woman as she held herself and cried, not really caring that she was getting soaked as she stared as the sports car was swallowed by the darkness and cruel rain.

**-X-**

Blue eyes glared out the rain-splattered windshield. The window wipers quickly racing across the window back and forth to clear the rain from his view. Just like the dark clouds over head, John Cena was currently dealing with his own storm clouds in his mind.

_Who the hell does she think she is._ He thought as he raced down the street, not really keeping in mind the slick road. _She thinks I'm stupid. I'm nothin' more then a pretty boy with muscle and no brains. I ain't like that. And I ain't gonna let any one tell me otherwise. I'm not as stupid as people think_.

He growled as he continued down the slick street. He heaved a heavy sigh. To think that his wife would betray him for his best friend, was something he never would have thought would happen. Randy was like his brother. They had known each other since they were in diapers and now for the man to pull something like this?

John shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? Thinking about Lita and Randy when his reason for leaving the house was to forget about them. Forget about her, even if it was only for a short time. His cell phone rung and he blindly reached for it while keeping his eyes on the road.

**"Hello?"**

**"John please..." He heard the woman whimper. "Don't do this you have to hear me out. I lo-"**

He shut the phone and tossed it back onto the passengers' seat. The phone rung again and he spared a quick glance at the tiny display screen. The word 'Baby Girl' flashing. A scowl appeared on his face. Didn't she understand he didn't want to talk to her right now.

Once again the phone rung and to drown out the annoying wails of the phone, the young man turned on the radio. His favorite Hip-Hop and R&B station soon blaring through the speakers. With a sigh of relief John relaxed some what, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling that spread through out his body.

The mustang came to a stop at freshly turned red-light. The cell phone on the passengers seat flying forward and to the side, under his legs. With a growl of frustration, John leaned down to retrieve the troublesome object from the floor. After not being able to reach it by blindly groping for it, he ducked his head under the steering wheel and searched for it.

With the loud bass playing from the speakers he didn't hear the warning from the car in front of him. It wasn't till he had finally grabbed a hold of the phone and leaned up once more that he noticed the quickly approaching vehicle that seemed to be out of control. The last thing John Cena remembered before he was surrounded by darkness was the very near tearful face of his wife and the blinding lights from the car approaching him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_So what did you think? Liked? Hated? Thoughts, critizism is loved. Tell me what was wrong with it and tell me what you liked about it. Always helps my self-esteem and writing. Read and Review, please!_


	2. Chapter One

**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes**: Remember this is AU. No new notes. If their are any I'll let you know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of the recognizible characters.

* * *

**Chapter One - I'm what?**

Everything was dark. Why the hell was everything dark? His body hurt beyond reason. The voices in his head weren't being nice. They just constantly talked and it was really starting to bother him. It bothered him even more that he couldn't place the voices or at least one of the voices. The other, a female, sounded way to familiar.

"Mrs. Cena, I'm afraid your husband has gone through a great trauma." He heard what was clearly a male voice say.

"Trauma? What kind of trauma?" The shaky female voice asked.

He heard the rustling of papers.

"When he was brought here, he was quickly rushed to the emergency room. We had done our regular procedures and found that the young man received a great amount of trauma to his optical nerves. I'm afraid your husband was blinded as a result from the accident."

John heard his wife gasp. He couldn't help but feel like this was all some sort of sick joke. It was just a sick joke being played on him by Randy and Dave. That's what it was. The guys were messing around and they had somehow talked Lita into as well. God how he was going to make them pay for that.

He opened his eyes and saw...

Nothing.

What the hell? Why was everything dark? He blinked and yet still only darkness. That's when it hit him. He was blind. His breathing hitched. He couldn't live like that. He couldn't. He needed to see. He reached a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them hoping to God that they would focus and yet they didn't.

His hand slammed on the table next to him, whatever contents on the table fell to the floor with a crash. The sound extremely loud to his ears. With a groan, he reached for the covers that were around his waist and threw them off. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he had been in, he stood up. His right hand coming to his forehead. He took a step forward on shaky legs, only for them to give out from under him.

John yelped in pain as he landed heavily on his left arm. The sound of quickly approaching feet sound reaching his ears, again the sound incredibly loud to his ears. "Ah!." He groaned bring his right hand to cover his ear.

"John! Oh God John what are you doing?" Lita exclaimed as she fell to his side. Her hands quickly coming around his shoulders to help him sit up.

The man growled in pain at the now throbbing appendage. What the hell was wrong with his arm? He felt the redhead pulled him closer being careful of his left arm.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled against his neck.

John's hand moved up and he pushed the woman away from him, making an attempt to stand on his own two feet.

"Sir you really shouldn't be doing that." The man said.

"I don't care." John snapped, turning his head in the direction of the voice. "What the hell's wrong with me? Why am I here? Where the hell am I?"

It wasn't long before he felt the small form of the woman by his side again. Her arms this time wrapping around his waist and helping him stand. The arm not throbbing slung around her slim shoulder as she pulled him up. He tried not to wince in pain at an arching pain he hadn't felt before on his ribs. Lita assisted him back to the bed, where she in formed him when he was able to sit down. John shortly removed his arm from around her shoulders and moved to touch his throbbing arm, only to feel the a hardened material around it.

"Answer me dammit." John exclaimed, when neither present spoke. He wasn't the least bit happy and not getting answers was not helping him any.

The man cleared his throat. "Well Mr. Cena, you were involved in a head on collision and currently at the Massachusetts General Hospital. The person who hit you had lost control of their vehicle during the rainstorm last night. Now your wife will inform you more on that later but I'm sure you're more interested in knowing what's happened to you."

"No shit." Came the hollow reply.

The doctor sighed, "Mr. Cena I'm afraid that you've broken your left arm. The rest of your body was unharmed except for the occasional bruise and cut. However, you are suffering from a mild concussion and..."

"What the fuck is wron' wit' my eyes doc?"

The doctor coughed into his hand, glancing warily at the young man on the bed and then the woman holding him. "Like I was telling your wife before you woke up. You've experienced a great trauma to your optical nerves...and..."

John frowned, "What's the hell does that mean?"

The doctor sighed, "Mr. Cena I'm afraid you're blind."

As soon as those words left the doctors lip, John's world went dark once more.

**-X-**

A groan escaped his lips. God, was he having the worse dream possible. That was the only reasoning. It was all just a dream. When he opens his blue eyes, he'd be in his bed with the nice warm body of his wife. No arguments, no hospital. Everything was going to be normal. Or so he thought.

John tried to sit up, a hand running over his face. He opened his eyes and again everything was dark. The young man couldn't help but release the curse that tumbled out of his mouth.

"John calm down." A shaky voice said from beside him. He felt her hands coming up to his chest and trying to push him back down.

"I ain't no baby." John snapped as he pushed her hands away. His voice harsh. Even if she was here for him, he wasn't about to nice after what had previously between them.

"I-I'll go get the doctor and tell him you're awake." Lita stated slowly. He could hear the scraping of the chair as she pushed back and then her soft footsteps heading towards the door.

With a sigh, he fell back on the pillow. Damn everything. How was he going to live his life without seeing? How was he going to explain this? A hand slowly made its way up his face and through his hair. The sounds of approaching feet soon told him that the doctor was on his way.

"Mr. Cena, you're awake."

"No shit."

The doctor sighed and John could hear the mumblings of what was 'Young men and their crude language.'

"Now Mr. Cena we believe that you're condition may not be permanent, however there is the chance that it just may be. We want you to come in for regular check-ups and scans so we can determine the proper results. You're free to go at anytime. Someone will be in shortly to help wheel you to you're car. Mrs. Cena you may sign him out."

"Alright."

The minutes ticked by and John was left only to himself once more. It wasn't long before someone came in wheeling in something, that he assumed to be the wheel chair he was to be placed in for now. After arguing with the man, John had finally been placed in the wheel chair. The young man holding his covered arm to his body as his other played over the protective cast around it. When they had met with Lita at the elevators, the young woman tried to talk to him only for John to hiss that he was in no mood to speak to her. The trip seemed longer then it should have for the two. The silence reigning over them from the moment they were settled in the car to the moment Lita was helping him to the front door of their home.


	3. Chapter Two

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:** Just so you know, John's going to be a little pain in the ass for a little while.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The week had dragged on slowly for the pair. John seemed intent on making his wife miserable, the young man tried to everything on his own despite the fact that he wasn't able to use his eye sight anymore. They received quite a few visitors. His friends from high school such as Hunter Hearst Helmsly, Dave Batista, Christopher Masters, Carlos and Maria Colon, and a few others. A few of them even trying to get him to stop treating Lita cruelly.

John knew that they just didn't understand everything that had happened. Although he hadn't told anyone, he blamed the redhead for what currently happened to him. If he hadn't found out about her little affair this wouldn't have happened, or so he thought at least. He hadn't brought up the subject since they returned from the hospital earlier that week. And he was just content in making her life hell at the moment.

"John?" Lita asked softly from the doorway of the bedroom.

"What do you want?" He snapped from his position on the bed.

The redhead sighed as she stepped into the room and made her way to the bed and sat down. Her hand came up to gently rub his face, only to be roughly pushed away. She frowned and even though he couldn't see her, she knew that he felt it, but he didn't seem to care. She bit her tongue to question how even after a week he treated her a criminal. She hadn't done a thing, so he had no reason to act the way he was acting.

"I wanted to see if you were hungry."

He made a confirmation noise and the woman sighed once more. Shaking her head she stood up and reached for his hand.

"Come on then we need to get you downstairs."

He grunted in response, not being very helpful when the redhead pulled him to his feet. John could clearly hear her mumbled complaints of having to carry deadweight. He remained quiet as his arm was draped around the woman's slender shoulders, a cane being pushing into his other hand.

The 25 year-old had refused to start any training for the use of a seeing eye dog. He still held onto the belief that his currently state of blindness was only temporary and he'd back to his old self in no time. And without his sight he wasn't able to go in to work with the high school students in his gym class, even though he had tried and protested greatly when they told him that they would be using Rob Van Dam until John was once again suitable for the job.

"Here," He heard Lita say softly, "open your mouth."

John scowled in distaste. He hadn't even realized that they had already made it to the kitchen and she had managed to sit him down. Now she was trying to feed him. He blindly reached up and grabbed the wrist that he knew was hovering in front of his face.

"I can feed myself, ya know." He snapped, his hand sliding done her own to take the fork she held.

With that task he, he took the fork full of food into his mouth and ate it slowly. She felt the presence of his wife still beside him. Ignoring her, his free hand felt for the plate of food on the table before he dug his fork into his food once more.

"Don't ya have somethin' else to do?" He questioned.

Lita sighed, "Why are you being so hostile? It's been a week since you've the hospital John and in that week, I haven't been tried kindly by you. Not even once. Did that accident hurt you more then what we thought?"

John scoffed, dropping his fork no longer really in the mood to eat. God, how he wished he could see. To be able to see the expressions that ran through her face whenever they talked.

"Like you know anythin' about being hurt."

If the man had his eye sight he would have seen the hurt expression that was visible on the young woman's face. She fought back the tears that were starting to prick at her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke to him.

"I really don't know why you're so angry John but I can't deal with you like this. I'm going to call Randy. I'm sure he's back in town by now. He might be able to talk sense into you."

John stiffened at the name of his best friend, not wanting to deal with him now. With what he knew, he was liable to try and attack the taller man with or without his eye sight. He listened as his wife punched in the number she wished to dial. Her voice grew quieter for a moment as she left the kitchen in favor of going into the connecting room. What was so important that she couldn't speak with him in the room? His imagination grew wild with all the possibilities of why she had left him alone. It was bad enough that he was already in the dark, literally.

The sound of approaching feet alerted him, that his wife had returned into to the kitchen. He stubbornly crossed his arms of his chest, focusing on the sound of her steps turning his head in that direction.

"I don't want Orton in my house." He stated defiantly.

Lita sighed, running a hand through her redhead. She stared at her husband, the pupils of his eyes distant. She hated seeing him like this. It pained her more then the fact that he suddenly had this hatred for her that she couldn't explain. As much as he tried, he was still helpless without his sight and he needed to get used to the fact that it was a high possibility that he would never regain it. She couldn't help but wish that the incident had happened to her instead. The sound of John's voice interrupted any further thought.

"Did you hear me? I don't want him in my house."

She sighed again, "Why? Randy's your best friend John. He was really upset when he heard the news about the accident."

"Yeah right." John stated sarcastically, "the little bastard was prolly jumpin' for joy to know that I ain't gonna be able to see anythin' for a while. He ain't nothin' but a backstabber."

Despite him not being able to see, Lita looked at him in shock. She could hear him mumble something along the lines of meaning that literally.

"John how could you say that? You and Randy have known each other since you've been in diapers."

"Yeah well apparently that don't mean shit nowadays." He snapped out, slamming his hand on the table and causing the redhead to jump.

The doorbell rung before Lita could say another word. The woman glancing between her husband, whose head was turned ahead of him, and the door. With a sigh she stood up.

"I need to get the door. Don't move."

John laughed bitterly, "Like I can do anythin' like this."

With on last glance at the blue eyes man, Lita turned to answer the persistent person at the door. She fought back the tears at the words that reached her ears before she was fully out of the kitchen.

"It's your fault I'm like this."


End file.
